


Puppyshipping Short Prompts

by KyattoShaku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyattoShaku/pseuds/KyattoShaku
Summary: A place to put Puppyshipping ficlets





	1. Accidental Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a dreamwidth com that has short fic prompts. This way I can collect all the little ones that aren't long enough for their own post.

**Accidental Relationship**

 

It was just a matter of convenience.  
  
Kaiba enjoyed making Joey his puppy dog and Joey enjoyed it and the sex was good. Good enough to keep doing it at least, no matter how obnoxious Joey could be.   
  
So of course Joey started spending more time hanging around, it certainly wasn't like Kaiba was going to his place or paying for a hotel, but it didn't mean anything.   
  
Then when Joey was struggling to make rent, telling him to move in was just so he wouldn't have to hear him whine about it.   
  
Then Kaiba saw the text. Popping up obnoxiously on Joey's cellphone where it sat on the charger. (that Kaiba gave him, but only because he was tired of him vanishing for hours at a time off with his friends) That Joey should come hang out at the game shop and he could bring his boyfriend if he wanted.   
  
_Boyfriend._    
  
Kaiba stared at the text like it was an asp, wondering where Joey's friends could have gotten that misconception. It wasn't like that. It was just sex, convenient kinky sex.   
  
Kaiba glanced around his room, taking in the jacket tossed casually over the back of a chair, the cards scattered across the top of his dresser, the broken old Duel Disk that he'd told him to throw out a dozen times, even the cellphone in his hand with the obnoxious Red Eyed Black Dragon charm dangling from it.   
  
"Shit."


	2. Reincarnation

Sometimes Joey envied Kaiba his easy denial of everything that had to do with magic, no matter how ridiculous it was at times.   
  
Because sometimes it got into his head, destiny and fate and reincarnation and everything, and he hated it.   
  
Because he couldn't stop thinking of Ancient Egypt and Kaiba was there, and the Pharaoh was there, and so many hauntingly familiar faces were there. But he wasn't.   
  
Sometimes he wanted to demand that Kaiba tell him if he remembered anything about what happened after they left. Did he marry? Was he alone? Was there someone out there already tied to him by the red string of fate and this was all just wasting time before his destined love showed up?  
  
Joey knew Kaiba would tell him to shut up and stop thinking about nonsense, and he envied that confidence.   
  
But then sometimes when he was falling asleep in Kaiba's bed he could swear he remembered. Maybe it was just dreams, but he could almost remember tanned skin under his hands and the heavy weight of gold jewelry and the heat of the air. Those nights he fell asleep wondering if maybe destiny was working out alright after all.


	3. Hurtcomfortverse AU

"You fight too much." 

It was growled out, the words dragged reluctantly from Kaiba's throat. Joey could almost laugh if it didn't hurt so much. Everything hurt too much, it always did like this. He wrapped his arms around his aching ribs and managed a halfhearted glare. 

"Think I don't know that?" Joey managed. 

"If you know it, why do you keep doing it?" Kaiba asked, not moving yet. He was too stiff, looking like he wanted to bolt. He never did though and Joey took a limping step closer. 

"It jus' kind of happens," Joey said, licking over the split in his lip, the taste of blood making him feel a little sick. 

"Stupid mutt," Kaiba said, but it didn't hold the usual venom. 

Joey took the last step to close the distance between them, tilting his head forward to rest his forehead against Kaiba's chest. He could feel the moment Kaiba's resolve broke and he shivered, arms suddenly coming up as he hugged him close posessively.

Joey closed his eyes, breathing out and slowly relaxing. Kaiba could no more resist than he could and it was the one small silver lining to all of it. Once his bruises stopped hurting they'd remember all the things they hated about each other, but for the moment everything was ok.


	4. A/B/O

"I never would have pegged you for an omega," Joey breathed out near Kaiba's ear to watch him flinch, and then he laughed. "Get it, pegging? Omega?"   
  
"Oh shut up, Wheeler," Kaiba snarled, but it was too breathy and a little too soft to be intimidating. "Don't make me regret this."   
  
"Sayin' you don't already regret it?" Joey asked, and he rocked his hips a little, shifting inside him and forcing a whimper from between Kaiba's lips.   
  
Part of him was impressed, usually by this point an omega would be far past the point of coherency. The fact Kaiba could talk at all was surprising, and it made Joey want to see how much it took to shut him up.   
  
"Stupid mutt," Kaiba managed to gasp out, teeth bared in a snarl even as he arched against him, almost writhing on his cock.   
  
"Then what's that make you?" Joey asked, and then kissed him hard before he could answer. 


	5. Impostor Syndrome

The Puzzle hangs heavy around his throat and even if the gold cord never touches the back of his neck through his thick decorative neck cuffs it still feels as though it's rubbing the skin raw.   
  
He is Priest Seto, the title everyone calls him belongs to another and it echoes wrongly every time and he wants to correct them and the words have to die in his throat.   
  
Some might say he gained a great deal in a short time, when the nightmare was over and he had a lineage and a throne and all of the power he could have never dreamed of because of a promise he had to make. He knows better and he still aches with the loss of so many dear friends, with the betrayal of a father he never truly knew.   
  
Seto avoids his reflection, lets his servants adorn him with jewelry and makeup, and goes to play the role of Pharaoh. 


	6. Flowermaiden AU

Kaiba had seen Jou in any number of emotional states. Angry was likely the most common one, but she wore her heart on her sleeve. She'd seen her furious, triumphant, smug, defeated, all of it.   
  
Except not all because she'd never seen her like this before. Jou looked... lost? Uncertain as she stumbled a little, bracing herself against the wall. Was she drunk?  
  
"Hey!" Kaiba snapped to get her attention and Jou whipped her head up, eyes unfocused and cheeks flushed. "What's wrong with you?"   
  
"Shut up," Jou hissed, sounding almost but not quite like herself, trying to pull herself up.   
  
Kaiba just made an annoyed sound, but then something caught her eye and she stepped closer, grabbing Jou's chin and turning her head to get a better look. If she didn't know better she'd think the flower and vines starting to curl up Jou's neck were a tattoo, and the sweet smell that clung to her clothes and hair were perfume. Instead she felt a cold shiver up her spine even as she let go of her chin.   
  
"Idiot," Setko Kaiba whispered, leaning in to press her lips to the flowers even as Jou collapsed against her. 

 

* * *

 

 

Setko Kaiba pulled herself from sleep reluctantly, too hot and feeling cramped. It took a minute to realize it was because Jou was still pressed close in a tangle of limbs. Kaiba shifted a little, making a face. She'd need to shower, the sooner the better, but getting up might mean waking up Jou and she wanted to put that off as long as possible. If she could have slipped out without saying anything at all she would have, but it was her bed they were both laying in.   
  
Jou's bare skin was free of blooms and vines at least, the color retreating back to the seed for the moment. The floral scent had faded from her skin, and Kaiba was glad for it. The sickly sweet smell had been out of place on Jou, wrong in a way she couldn't quite define but still irritated her. She didn't realize she was touching over where the seed still lingered until Jou shifted under her fingertips and Kaiba looked down to meet sleep-hazy brown eyes that widened and then narrowed as soon as she realized where she was.   
  
"You could say thank you," Kaiba said, keeping her voice flat.   
  
"Fuck you," Jou growled out, jerking away. "What did you do with my clothes?"  
  
"They're wherever you tossed them," Kaiba said, resisting the urge to tug the sheet up over herself. It could come across as weak, and it was far too late to worry about modesty now.   
  
Jou cursed again as she hauled herself out of bed, yanking her clothing on and scruffing her fingers through tangled blond hair.   
  
Kaiba knew she should probably keep her mouth shut, but.. "Do your friends know?"   
  
"No." Jou didn't look at her. Kaiba just nodded. Jou let herself out without saying anything else and Kaiba laid back, putting her forearm over her eyes.   
  
The pillow still smelled like flowers.


	7. Fully-Clothed Frottage

Kaiba had been in any number of bad situations over the years, but the current one was making a good bid for one of the top slots. It wasn't enough that he had to be tied up by some nutjob out for whatever crazy thing idiots wanted, usually money, power, world domination, or something annoying like that.   
  
No he couldn't have been tied up alone, they had to tie him up with Joey, who was pressed up uncomfortably close, his breath panting out hot against his collarbone in a way that made Kaiba twitch.   
  
"When did you last brush your teeth, mutt?" Kaiba finally gritted out, earning an annoyed huff.   
  
"Oh shut up," Joey hissed back, and then squirmed, testing the ropes.   
  
Kaiba's breath caught in his throat and it was a moment before he could speak. "Don't do that."   
  
"You might be ok with waiting around, but I'm not. I'm gonna get out of here and help my friends," Joey squirmed again, twisting and rubbing just right and then he was freezing far too suddenly to have just decided to stop unaware. "You're, ah..."   
  
"I told you to stop moving like that," Kaiba gritted out.   
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" Joey grumbled.  
  
"You could have just listened before we ended up like this," Kaiba said, jerking his hips just a little to punctuate his point, and then unable to help the small sound he made. It was just friction, nothing else.   
  
"You're always such an asshole, Kaiba," Joey had bitten his lip at the movement, trembling. With all the clothing between them Kaiba couldn't even feel for sure if Joey was hard, but from how flushed he was Kaiba didn't doubt it.   
  
"Would it be better or worse if I stopped now?" Kaiba asked, then decided it didn't matter, squirming in the ropes to rub against him. There wasn't any dignity in it, but there was less dignity in staying hard pressed against him and trying not to think about the shitty situation they were in.   
  
"Ah, fuck you," Joey said, but it was more of a whimper than a curse and Kaiba didn't pay any attention, rocking and rutting, pressed close. It might have been easier if he could pretend this was anything but what it was, but Joey wouldn't shut up, moaning against the hollow of his throat and squirming back against him just as frantically. Then he was gasping, biting down on Kaiba's collarbone and Kaiba jerked as he came.   
  
Maybe it wasn't the best idea, he was sweaty now, uncomfortably hot where he wasn't laying against the cold floor, and aware of the dampness in his pants when Joey suddenly cursed, pulling back and struggling and the ropes came free.   
  
"I think we loosened them," Joey said, stating the obvious. Kaiba just glared and picked himself up. 


	8. Bribery

"Is that a red-eyes?" Joey asked, attention caught despite his attempt to feign disinterest as Kaiba slowly sorted through his cards, building his desk for the tournament. Stuck-up fucker always brought far too many cards to show off, even if he almost always went with the same damn deck.  
  
Wordlessly Kaiba held up the card and Joey whistled before he could stop himself.   
  
"A Darkness Metal Red-Eyes? I didn't think that had been officially released yet," Joey said, fingers twitching.   
  
"It's not." Kaiba sounded far too smug at that. "I get advanced releases to make sure the cards work properly with my tech."   
  
"That's not fair, you're probably never even going to use it, not with all your precious Blue-Eyes. Do you know what I'd do for a card like that?" Joey shook his head slightly.   
  
"I don't know, what would you do?" And Kaiba was suddenly looking at him intensely with just a hint of a smirk, card still held up tauntingly. Joey's mouth went dry as he tried to swallow.   
  
"Don't kid around like that," Joey tried to brush it off, ignore the way Kaiba's arrogance filled him with a low heat even as it pissed him off.   
  
"I'm not. If you're actually interested meet me after the tournament. I'm curious how serious you are," Kaiba said and then abruptly looked back to his cards, tucking the Red-Eyes back in with the others.   
  
Joey grit his teeth, turning away to leave him to his showing off, at least for the moment. 


End file.
